The Ones Who Were Left Alone
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Porque mesmo que não haja sofrimento, sempre resta mágoa e um sabor amargo naqueles que foram deixados para trás. / Gen, Julian's POV. Character Study. Pós Series Finale.


**Disclaimer:** A franquia Star Trek foi criado por Gene Roddenberry e pertencia a ele, e agora pertence a Paramount e a uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.

**Sinopse:** Porque mesmo que não haja sofrimento, sempre resta mágoa e um sabor amargo naqueles que foram deixados para trás.

**Universo: **Star Trek – Deep Space Nine (DS9).

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic se passa após o season finale _"What You Leave Behind"__ e tem spoilers para a série toda, especialmente para o próprio season finale, e para os episódios "Hard Time", "Rejoined" e "Doctor Bashir, I Presume"._

**Ships:** Não há pairings aqui, é uma história Gen, mas se você quiser ver a história com slash goggles, você pode encontrar um pouquinho de Garak/Bashir.

**N.A.:** Terminar DS9 foi emocionalmente exaustivo, e eu não tenho certeza de onde isso aqui saiu. Acho que resolvi misturar minha própria frustração com o que imagino que o Julian deve ter sentido.

Escrevi essa fanfic ao som de várias músicas, mas especialmente "Disarm", do The Smashing Pumpkins. O título também foi retirado dessa música, com uma leve flexão na sentença.

Peço desculpas caso eu tenha deixado o Julian ou algum outro personagem OOC. Não é nunca minha intenção, mas nem sempre consigo capturar a voz de um personagem corretamente. Desculpo-me também por possíveis convergências no canon e por possíveis erros de digitação e/ou de gramática, estou sem beta reader.

**Rated:** K+.

**X_X_X**

**The Ones Who Were Left Alone**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

_Disarm you with a smile  
And leave you like they left me here  
To wither in denial  
The bitterness of one who's left alone  
Ooh, the years burn_

**(****The Smashing Pumpkins - Disarm****)**

**X_X_X**

Havia algo de incrivelmente agridoce ao ver-se subitamente solitário no lugar ao qual em um dia não muito distante você considerara o seu lar.

O lugar, é claro, continuava o mesmo. E apesar da mudança brusca de pessoal, tudo na estação permanecia a mesma coisa; Quark's continuava lá em seu lugar de sempre, Morn ainda estava em sua cadeira habitual, problemas de manutenção ainda aconteciam em base regular e desentendimentos entre quem cruzava temporariamente a estação ainda era um acontecimento quase diário.

Mas DS9 não parecia mais o lugar excitante e cheio de novidades que Julian embarcara, há quase oito anos atrás.

No começo, Julian tentou justificar esse sentimento com o fim da guerra; quando eles ainda estavam em combate, não havia tempo para ele fazer nada, muito menos se sentar em um dia calmo na enfermaria e pensar em como sua vida mudara.

Quando estavam em guerra, sua mente estava sempre focada em lutar, em ajudar pessoas, em procurar uma cura para doenças. Sem a urgência que a guerra exercia em suas ações, ele agora se via pela primeira vez em anos sem uma agenda cheia, e com tempo para parar e refletir sobre o que fizera e deixara de fazer nos últimos anos.

Mas já fazia alguns meses que a guerra havia acabado, e por mais que as memórias daqueles anos não fossem ser esquecidas nunca – memória geneticamente alterada ou não – já se passara tempo suficiente para ele perceber que não era apenas um entorpecimento pós guerra que ele passava. Era algo _diferente_.

O segundo pensamento de Julian para a fonte dessa inquietação fora uma sensação de solidão; claro, Nerys sempre estava por perto, assim como Ezri, mas tantas pessoas, tantos amigos haviam ido embora que parecia impossível para ele não sentir-se solitário. Não que Julian procurasse demonstrar; a guerra havia acabado, mas ainda havia problemas até o pescoço para a maior parte das pessoas da estação.

Mesmo assim, ele sabia que algumas pessoas notavam; Nerys às vezes olhava para Julian com uma mistura de simpatia e entendimento. Quando Julian percebia, ele sorria de volta para ele; Nerys era a única pessoa na estação que podia realmente entendê-lo nessa época pós-guerra.

É claro, havia Ezri também, mas simplesmente não era a mesma coisa; Ezri podia ser Dax, e Dax fora um dia Jadzia, mas Dax _não _era mais Jadzia. E Ezri podia ter as mesmas memórias, mas não tinha a mesma sensação, o mesmo sentimento de solidão e vazio que Nerys e Julian compartilhavam.

Julian não estava feliz, mas estava satisfeito com tal analogia; ele pessoalmente nunca gostara muito de mudanças, mas sabia ser um processo eventual na vida. Pessoas mudavam, amigos se distanciavam, relacionamentos terminavam; era um processo doloroso, mas inevitável. Um dia, Julian aprenderia a administrar isso.

O problema era que ele continuava exatamente no mesmo lugar.

Mais do que tudo, isso era o principal problema; ele continuava no mesmo lugar, quando quase todos já haviam ido embora. Ele vivia no mesmo lugar onde tantas experiências, tanta felicidade, tanta tristeza aconteceu; cada corredor, cada canto dessa estação trazia alguma memória para Julian.

Era como estar cercado por fantasmas.

Como por exemplo, havia certo corredor da camada superior do anel de habitação que guardava tristes memórias a Julian. Ele e Miles passaram por esse corredor dezenas, centenas de vezes; era um ato absolutamente ordinário. Porém houve um acontecimento que, sem fazer muita força para reviver a memória, Julian conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente bem.

Julian já estava fora de serviço, e Miles havia acabado de consertar um painel dois corredores atrás; Julian fora encontrá-lo, e esperou Miles terminar o serviço por alguns minutos enquanto eles conversavam, Miles fingindo irritação por Julian não desgrudar dele ultimamente.

Isso acontecera apenas algumas semanas após a experiência que Miles tivera com os Argrathi, e mesmo Miles aparentando estar bem melhor, Julian queria estar perto do amigo, para se certificar que ele realmente estava bem; e não era como se passar tempo com Miles fosse algo desagradável.

Quando Miles finalmente acabara o conserto, ele e Julian começaram a se encaminhar para o Quark's, para um tomarem alguma coisa e jogarem uma partida de dardos. Miles parecia mais leve do que Julian havia visto em semanas, e ele não pode deixar de novamente admirar a força interna de seu amigo em conseguir lutar contra sua própria mente desse jeito e finalmente ganhar alguns pontos.

Ao menos tudo parecia estar bem, porém isso mudara quando Julian fizera um simples comentário sobre Keiko, o que fizera Miles parar completamente em tal corredor, sua postura completamente rígida e tensa. Julian, confuso, parou também, perguntando-se se ele havia de alguma forma ofendido o amigo.

Quando ele perguntara isso a Miles, ele sacudiu sua cabeça em negativa, dando um sorriso triste a Julian e lhe dizendo que Ee'char lhe dissera essas exatas palavras um dia, há muitos anos atrás, durante seu realista encarceramento ilusório.

"_Ele nunca realmente conheceu Keiko, é claro, mas eu falava sobre ela o tempo todo. Era quase como se ele a conhecesse. Ele... ele parecia gostar dela". _Miles pareceu tão miseravelmente triste com essa admissão que Julian levou uma das mãos a seu ombro, para um gesto de apoio, mas Miles apenas esquivou-se, e Julian rapidamente deixou sua mão cair ao lado de seu corpo.

"_Você sabe"_ Miles dissera então _"Ele era tão parecido com você_", e no rosto de seu amigo, Julian vira tanta angústia, tanta dor e sofrimento que fez com que ele ficasse emudecido.

_Sinto muito, Miles, _Julian lembrava-se de ter dito. E ele realmente sentia. As memórias de tantos anos na prisão, com privações de todo e qualquer tipo de necessidade poderiam não ter realmente acontecido, mas nada mudaria o fato de que elas aconteceram para Miles. Nada mudaria o fato de que seu amigo tinha vinte anos de memórias a mais do que deveria, memórias que nada poderia desfazer, e só o tempo poderia levemente abrandar.

O que Julian mais queria era poder fazer algo para ajudar Miles. Qualquer coisa. Miles era provavelmente uma das mais importantes pessoas que jamais existiram na vida de Julian e ele realmente queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo, mas mesmo com todo o seu conhecimento médico, Julian sabia que era impossível. Que ele não podia fazer nada por Miles, exceto apoiá-lo.

"_Eu sei que você sente", _Miles lhe dissera, o mesmo sorriso triste nos lábios, de quem reconhecia as boas intenções do amigo, mas avisava que elas realmente não poderiam fazer muita diferença para minimizar toda a dor que ele vivera.

Após alguns momentos de um inconfortável silêncio, Miles murmurara uma desculpa por estragar os planos da noite e dirigiu-se para seus aposentos, deixando Julian sozinho no corredor. Julian ficara longos momentos olhando para as paredes daquele corredor, antes de voltar para seus próprios quartos, sua vontade de socializar completamente perdida.

Julian nunca mais tocou nesse assunto, pois ele sabia que só faria com que Miles se sentisse mal ao lembrar-se de tudo, mas Julian não achava que um dia conseguiria apagar a memória de toda a dor que vira na expressão de Miles, ou de quão impotente se sentira em não ser capaz de ajudar o amigo.

O restaurante Klingon; muitas outras lembranças estavam ligadas a esse lugar. Ele se lembrava de ir até lá com Jadzia, pouco depois da partida de Lenara Kahn da estação.

Depois que Lenara decidira deixar Jadzia, salvando os simbiontes Dax e Kahn de um exílio e morte com seus atuais hospedeiros, Jadzia ficou arrasada. Ela não tentava nem esconder quão miserável se sentia, e todo e qualquer esforço que Sisko, Nerys, Julian e até Worf faziam para tentar animá-la eram completamente frustrados.

Sisko, preocupado com sua mais próxima amiga, chegou a aproximar Julian e pedir que, _por favor, _se ele soubesse de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ que pudesse ajudar a animar o espírito de Jadzia que ele o fizesse, pois ele não aguentava mais ver a Trill tão abatida.

No entanto, Jadzia podia não ter muita experiência com rejeições, mas Dax tinha; portanto, após esses primeiros dolorosos dias, Jadzia pareceu controlar suas emoções e parecer novamente mais calma e sociável.

No entanto, quem a conhecia melhor sabia que Jadzia ainda estava magoada com a experiência, portanto a tentativa do grupo de amigos de animá-la não cessou.

Não que adiantasse muito; Jadzia, muito educadamente e sempre clamando ter algum compromisso, recusava ir a um jogo de baseball com Sisko e Jake, ou polidamente recusava um almoço com Nerys. Jadzia até remarcara suas semanais lutas com Worf, alegando não estar em sua melhor forma.

Julian também não estava tendo muito sucesso em suas tentativas, mas isso não o desanimava; Miles e Garak já disseram a ele mais de uma vez que ele podia ser uma peste irritante, e se necessário, Julian sabia como manter essa reputação.

Cerca de duas semanas depois de Lenara deixar a estação, Julian finalmente conseguira, depois de muita insistência, com que Jadzia aceitasse almoçar com ele.

Julian deixou a escolha do local nas mãos de Jadzia, o que fora provavelmente um erro; o restaurante Klingon certamente a lembraria da noite que ela e Lenara passaram aqui, com Julian entediado até a morte. Mas ele apenas concordou, e eles se dirigiram para o local.

Jadzia estava realmente mais composta e menos tensa, mas sua normal exuberância estava ainda apagada, e estava realmente acabando com Julian vê-la daquele jeito. Ele não era mais apaixonado por Jadzia como um dia fora – ou assim pensava – mas ela era sua amiga, e ele detestava vê-la ferida.

Julian estava tentando fazer Jadzia falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas a Trill apenas respondia polidamente suas perguntas, sem dar margem para conversação.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade de conversas frustradas, ele disse para Jadzia que ele realmente _sentia muito_ por Lenara ter partido e que ele realmente só queria vê-la feliz, fosse como fosse, exilada ou não, o que fez Jadzia arregalar um pouco os olhos e desconversar. Apesar da tensão que percorreu Jadzia quando Julian mencionou Lenara, ele não deixou de notar com ela começou s relaxar e a participar um pouco mais nas próximas tentativas de conversa.

Durante a refeição, Julian tentou engolir uma variedade de gagh que, em sua opinião, era absolutamente repugnante, sem fazer nenhuma careta, o que logo se tornou impossível; Jadzia parou de falar, e Julian viu quando a melancolia dela lentamente se desfez em um largo sorriso, que fez o coração de Julian falhar uma batida. _Ela podia iluminar toda a estação com um sorriso, _pensou idiotamente, _como um sol em uma manhã cinzenta._

Jadzia então o abraçou e lhe disse que ele era um dos _melhores e mais doces amigos que ela jamais tivera_. Julian não sentira nada nem remotamente romântico naquele momento como o seu eu de alguns anos atrás acharia ao ser abraçado por Jadzia, mas a alegria em conseguir fazê-la esquecer de tudo e sorrir, ao menos por alguns momentos, fora completamente extasiante.

Depois da refeição, Jadzia saíra, dizendo que ia procurar Sisko, e Julian viu que conseguira provocar ao menos um pouco de mudança nela; ele então olhou para trás, agradecendo ter conseguido engolir aquele intragável gagh.

Sisko nunca fora um amigo pessoal de Julian; a relação que eles mantinham era boa, mas era mais profissional do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas quando Julian via, nos primeiros meses, Kasidy aparecendo sozinha para seus exames de rotina da gravidez, ou quando ele via Jake caminhar cabisbaixo pela estação, Julian se lembrava de alguns jantares nos aposentos do capitão, alguns poucos e leves momentos, e seu coração se apertava.

O mesmo valia para Worf; ele sabia que nunca fora a pessoa favorita do Klingon e a recíproca era verdadeira, mas era estranho lembrar que Worf não estava mais no centro de operações, com a cara fechada, fazendo algum comentário mal humorado.

Quando Nerys o chamada para o Ops, Julian quase conseguia, caso se concentrasse, ver Worf em sua estação, e toda vez que via o jovem Tenente da federação que o substituíra, ele sentia-se confuso por algumas frações de segundos.

Ele sabia que Ezri sentia apuradamente a falta de Worf. Ela não costumava falar, mas após a falha tentativa de relacionamento que eles tiveram e que acabara poucos meses depois que começara, Julian poderia dizer que a conhecia bem, e que Ezri sentia mais falta de Worf do que jamais iria admitir.

Na verdade, Julian temia que Ezri também fosse embora logo. Sem Sisko na estação, sem Worf, e agora que eles não estavam mais juntos, ela não tinha outras fortes conexões emocionais na estação e era provável que a jovem Trill fosse viver a vida em um local diferente, querendo criar suas próprias conexões e experiências e não apenas vivendo do legado de Jadzia, do legado das amizades e relacionamentos dela.

Julian sabia que era provável também que esse dia chegasse logo, mas com tantas perdas ainda frescas em sua memória, ele realmente escolhia não pensar no assunto.

Cada centímetro daquele lugar era recheado de memórias; Ops, Quark, Promenade. Não havia para onde Julian pudesse fugir.

A comporta de ar que havia alguns corredores depois da enfermaria; Julian se lembrava do dia em que seus pais estavam na estação, o dia em que Zimmerman descobrira sobre seu passado, descobrira que Julian era geneticamente alterado.

Julian se lembrava de ter tido outro argumento com seu pai após a aparente trégua que haviam travado, e se lembrava de ter saído fulminando de raiva de seus aposentos, querendo ficar longe de seus quartos, de seus pais, de Zimmerman, dos olhares de pena ou de ressentimento que recebia daqueles que já haviam descoberto a história. Julian apenas andou, andou, até sentar-se em um banco que havia perto de tal comporta de ar.

Era um local mais escuro, pois a luz que o buraco de minhoca imitia quase não chegava aqui; só havia algumas estrelas visíveis. Julian olhou para elas, tentando imaginar como seria sua vida fora da Frota Estelar, fora da medicina, sendo talvez temido e talvez mesmo odiado por algo que fora feito com ele, algo que nunca pedira ou quisera.

Tão imerso estava em seus pensamentos que Julian se assustara quando sentira uma gentil pressão em seu ombro; olhando para cima, ele vira Garak. Cansado, Julian apenas pensara em perguntar a Garak o que ele queria, quando o Cardassiano falara primeiro, lhe dizendo que já sabia do que havia acontecido.

_Mas é claro_, pensou Julian amargamente. _É claro que Garak já havia descoberto._ Era de se imaginar como ele não havia descoberto anos antes sobre essa mancha em seu passado.

- Suponho que você também saiba que eu vou demitir amanhã, antes que a Frota me expulse. – disse Julian, sarcasticamente.

Garak respondeu quase de imediato, _"Eu desconfiava que você fosse fazer isso, sim."_

Julian abrira a boca, sentindo-se irritado e pronto para mandar Garak embora, quando ele olhou para a expressão de Garak; não havia deboche, irritação ou mágoa ou qualquer um dos sentimentos que Julian esperara ver em sua expressão. Havia apenas um triste entendimento.

Naquela hora, Julian realmente olhou para Garak; ele talvez fosse à única pessoa que pudesse lhe compreender naquele momento. Garak sabia o que era passar uma vida inteira mentindo, não para um grande bem, para o benefício de outras pessoas, mas sim para seu próprio benefício. Garak sabia o que era mentir para salvar a si mesmo de uma vida de privações e complicações, como Julian descobrira a tão pouco tempo, naquela prisão infernal, Garak lhe concedendo o segredo que passara a vida protegendo.

Julian deu um triste sorriso de agradecimento para Garak, que sustentou seu olhar e se sentou ao seu lado, ainda sério. _É estranho ver ele assim_, Julian pensou na ocasião. É claro que já havia visto Garak sério várias vezes antes, mas essas situações geralmente incluíam situações de vida ou morte.

Incapaz de sustentar o olhar penetrante dos olhos azuis de seu amigo por mais tempo, Julian voltou a virar-se para frente.

Por mais alguns minutos, um silêncio não completamente inconfortável reinou, até Julian dizer, lutando para não mostrar toda a emoção que queria sair por sua voz:

- Eu vou sentir falta dos nossos almoços.

Julian ouvira Garak _suspirar_ com uma mistura de tristeza e exasperação – _honestamente, isso está ficando estranho –_ e para sua completa surpresa, lançar um braço por seu tronco, trazendo seus corpos juntos. Garak então dissera, _"Assim como eu, Doutor. Assim como eu."_

Julian estava estranhando a situação e mais ainda o comportamento de Garak, mas não em um mau sentido; sempre houve algo na relação que ele tinha com Garak que Julian nunca conseguira realmente tocar ou entender, algo proibido, inalcançável, algo que eles não falavam sobre e se recusavam a reconhecer que existia. Era como se Garak estivesse aproveitando a última noite de Julian na estação para arranhar essa barreira.

_Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo_, pensou Julian enquanto ele inclinava-se sobre Garak e descansava sua cabeça no ombro do amigo, completamente ciente de quão estranha aquela situação era, mas querendo banir sua cautela ao menos durante uma noite, querendo experimentar ao menos um pouco o gosto dessa conexão que ele tinha com seu amigo Cardassiano, conexão que nenhum deles jamais tivera coragem de realmente aproximar com medo das possíveis consequências, o que foi uma das razões para o afastamento deles nos últimos tempos. Já que Julian teria, sem dúvidas, alguns arrependimentos ao ir embora da estação, ele achava que poderia ao menos conceder-se a ter um a menos.

Garak, uma vez na vida, ficou em completo silêncio, assim como Julian. Ambos sempre apreciaram uma boa conversação, mas em um acordo sem palavras, eles pareceram concordar que o momento dispensava palavras.

Garak ficou com ele por um longo tempo; minutos ou horas, nem mesmo o preciso cérebro geneticamente alterado de Julian saberia dizer. Como aquela não fora realmente a última noite de Julian na estação, nenhum deles jamais voltara a falar sobre essa noite, mas fora um dos momentos mais estranhamente íntimos que Julian já vivera após uma vida tentando esconder quem ele realmente era.

O escritório do Chefe de Segurança da estação; Julian ainda estranhava olhar para lá e encontrar Ro no que um dia fora o local de Odo.

O metamorfo sempre fora muito discreto em todos os aspectos de sua vida, e Julian tinha certeza de que Nerys fora provavelmente a única pessoa em toda a estação que realmente o conheceu por trás de todas as suas defesas; Julian certamente não poderia dizer o mesmo.

Isso não queria dizer que Julian não estranhasse sua permanente ausência, ou que não sentisse falta da presença do metamorfo; no entanto, ele sabia que os méritos de quem mais sofria a ausência de Odo deveriam ir para Nerys e- não tão surpreendentemente -, Quark.

Quark's também parecia mais vazio do que costumava ser; Morn continuava lá, mas a ausência de Leeta e Rom era sentida mais forte do que Julian esperara. Julian e Leeta conseguiram manter a amizade após o fim de seu namoro, mas eles chegaram a ser tão próximos como Julian era de seus outros amigos, e quanto a Rom, eles nunca foram realmente amigos. Mas no meio de tantas ausências, a do Ferengi e da bela Bajoriana também era parcialmente sentida por ele.

Cada centímetro de DS9 era recheado de memórias doces, tristes e miseráveis para Julian; era apenas natural que o processo de adaptação levasse mais tempo que o normal. Era apenas natural que ele sentisse saudades de seus amigos e colegas que partiram, alguns para nunca mais voltar.

O que não parecia natural a Julian era o gosto amargo que vinha junto a saudade, e uma pontada de raiva no meio de seus sentimentos.

Não era um pensamento muito racional; todos que haviam deixado a estação tinham bons motivos para fazê-lo. Não era como se eles tivessem ido tirar férias, e mesmo que tivessem, Julian deveria apenas aceitar que relacionamentos mudam e pessoas se distanciam.

Saber disso não fazia com que ele sentisse menos raiva ou mágoa em relação a todos que foram embora.

Julian sabia estar errado. Que direito tinha ele de estar zangado com Miles por ele querer ter uma vida mais segura e participativa ao lado dos filhos e de sua esposa? Ou com Garak, por ele ter ido embora para reconstruir seu massacrado planeta, onde alguns lugares foram literalmente reduzidos a cinzas? Ou com Jadzia, por ter _morrido_?

Às vezes ele tinha vontade de perguntar a outras pessoas se elas se sentiam assim. Se elas sentiam o mesmo. Se Nerys sentia raiva de Odo por ter voltado para seu povo para ajudá-los a tolerar e não temer ou perseguir os povos sólidos, e por ter deixado-a sozinha na estação. Se Ezri – _Dax_ – sentia raiva de Worf por ir embora quando eles estavam apenas começando a voltar a serem amigos. Se Kasidy sentia raiva de Sisko por tê-la deixado para trás com um filho em sua barriga, que talvez nunca conhecesse o pai, ou se Jake sentia raiva de Sisko, por ter se juntado aos profetas e nem ao menos ter se despedido dele.

Mas Julian não queria ser tão cruel; assim como ele procurava não demonstrar a solidão que o perseguia nesses dias, ele não queria pressionar outra pessoa a admitir as mesmas coisas. Todos eles já tinham suas mágoas para carregar sem a ajuda dele para lembrá-los do que aconteceu.

De qualquer forma, Julian não precisava de confirmações; ele via isso quando Ezri olhava no posto de Worf e desviava os olhos rapidamente. Ele via isso quando Jake passava horas encarando o local da fenda espacial, mesmo que não passasse uma nave por horas. Ele via isso quando Nerys olhava em direção do agora escritório de Ro, seus olhos às vezes se tornando mais brilhante com as contidas lágrimas.

Sem perguntar, Julian sabia que todos eles sentiam o mesmo; eles compartilhavam uma ligação que a maioria acharia egoísta ou infantil ou não conseguiria entender, mas que existia para eles, sem gestos ou palavras, mas que estava lá todos os dias, com a presença da ausência de tantas pessoas queridas.

Porque mesmo que não haja sofrimento, sempre resta mágoa e um sabor amargo naqueles que foram deixados para trás.

**Fim**


End file.
